Season 2 Victims
These are the victims in the second season of the Fatal Crimes series. The victims were either murdered or attempted to be killed. It is also explained who, how and why behind the attacks. Season 2 S02E01 – "The Root Of All Evil (Part 1)" * [[Barry Webster|'Barry Webster']] – Shot in the head by FBI double agent Percy Robertson when Barry was going to reveal to the FBI that Robertson was a mole planted by the drug cartel. S02E02 – "The Root Of All Evil (Part 2)" * Dr. Jane Fitzgerald – Stabbed to death with a scalpel by Percy Robertson when she discovered that he was an insider of the drug cartel. * FBI Agent Wilbur Arden (attempted) – Wounded with a gunshot by Percy Robertson in an attempt to kill him. * FBI Agent Angela Mendoza (attempted) – Held hostage by Percy Robertson upon revealing his role as the culprit. * Edwin Goodman (attempted) – Held hostage along with Mendoza by Percy Robertson upon revealing him as the murderer of Dr. Fitzgerald and Barry. S02E03 – "Repeating History" * David Lacey (historical) – Bludgeoned to death with a brick by Jack Rayburn, the son of Bryan Rayburn who was in love with Pamela Rogers. David then began a relationship with Pamela, drifting her away from Jack's father. * Bethany Rogers – Bludgeoned to death with an Eiffel Tower paperweight by Jack Rayburn upon discovering him as David's murderer. S02E04 – "The Lethal Cuisine" * Kimberly Ambler – Poisoned by food critic Donald Pierce when Kimberly was planning to reveal their relationship to Donald's wife. S02E05 – "At The Crosshairs" * Andrea Devlin – Shot in the back by hitman Daryl Williams hired by her employer and politician Howard Clifton when Andrea was planning to expose Howard for his involvement in the drug trafficking scandal. S02E06 – "Guilty As Charged" * Clarissa McGee – Shot in the back by her husband's lawyer, Jodie Shelby, because Jodie was in love with her husband. S02E07 – "Omicidia In Famiglia" * Giovanni Fabiani – Shot in the chest by delivery man Mario Galvani upon discovering that Giovanni was involved in the Italian mafia. S02E08 – "As The Widow Weeps" * [[Greg Palmer|'Greg Palmer']] – Died after drinking a martini spiked by his brother's wife, Carol Palmer, to frame her husband so that she could run away with her lover. S02E09 – "The Day She Dies" * Paula Hollander – Strangled with a necktie by her divorce lawyer, David Sadler, when she was going to abort her divorce with her husband and reveal their affair to him. S02E10 – "Family Issues" * Derek Hartley – Poisoned with pills replaced with insecticide pellets by his sister-in-law, Edna Masters, as an act of jealousy towards her sister, Sandra. S02E11 – "A Dip In The Piranha Pond" * Stephen Browne – Stabbed multiple times by aspiring businessman Joe Curtis as revenge when Stephen shut down Joe's family business. S02E12 – "A Corpse In The Cottage" * Norman Stafford – Stabbed in the chest by Andrew West, the boyfriend of Vanessa Rutherford, when Norman discovered that Andrew had been stealing Vanessa's valuables. S02E13 – "Death In Down Under" * Ken Willis – Impaled with an Aboriginal tribal spear by tour guide Elliot Barnes when Ken is prohibiting anyone to date his daughter, Jeanette. * Riley Nunna (attempted) – Car brakes tampered by Elliot Barnes in an attempt to kill him to win Jeanette's affection. * Jordan Mason (attempted) – Held at gunpoint by Elliot Barnes in an attempt to kill him to win Jeanette's affection. S02E14 – "The Beast Within The Beauty" * Jill McDowell – Stabbed multiple times with a sharp trophy by her sister-in-law, Susan McDowell, when Jill was manipulating her husband to keep the inheritance. S02E15 – "Death Is Forever" * Peter Davies – Shot in the chest by jewel thief Ron Fielding in order to steal the Polaris diamond. Peter's murder has been orchestrated by Ron's lover, Cynthia Wilson. * Ron Fielding – Shot in the chest by Cynthia Wilson to keep the Polaris diamond to herself. S02E16 – "The Renaissance Murder" * Nicholas Waltham – Decapitated with a guillotine by fellow Kentville event director Fred Cromwell when Fred witnessed him abusing Pauline Dobson, Nicholas' stepdaughter and Fred's love interest. S02E17 – "A Magical Way To Die" * Paul McDougall – Stabbed to death with a broken wine bottle by his embezzlement co-conspirator and magician's assistant Maria Ivanovich to keep the money to herself and to cover up her tracks as an embezzler. S02E18 – "Community Service" * Gerald Bunter – Shot in the chest by his sidekick Sean Baskin, under the guise of wanted drug dealer Davey Preston. Sean was not receiving enough credit for his work with Gerald. S02E19 – "A Visit To The Hospital" * Robert Wickham – Run over by a car driven by his brother Tristan Wickham out of jealousy. Robert died during his emergency operation in the hospital. S02E20 – "An Unforgettable Christmas" * Bernard Winter – Stabbed to death in his study by his son, Zack Ferguson, when he discovered that his half-brother was inheriting Bernard's banking business. Category:Lists Category:Season 2 Category:Murder Victims